


Parasomnia

by Goose_Goddess



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goose_Goddess/pseuds/Goose_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parasomnia is ridiculous. Here's two different stories for the AUIdeas Advent Calendar prompt. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 4th entry for the AUIdeas Advent Calendar. Here's the prompt:  
> LEASE KEEP AN EYE ON ME AU
> 
> Character A begins to panic when they realize that something about them has changed in the past week and they just feel…wrong. They meet with Character B in a clearly exhausted and disheveled state, asking for their help. Character B agrees wholeheartedly but is taken by surprise when Character A asks them to stay with them overnight to make sure nothing happens. (Admin Notes: Yes, this can be a smut fic if you should so choose as we are not having an Advent Calendar on NSFW-AUideas, but we must ask that you label it appropriately with tags and warnings. With that being said, we would still recommend avoiding smut as this would be far more interesting without it [more plot twists & not of the norm].)
> 
> I actually wrote two different versions of this--I'll try and post the other one later tonight.

“Hey Bits.” Bitty turned, startled, to see Shitty walking up behind him. The taller man clapped a hand on Bitty’s shoulder when he got close. “Saw your VLog yesterday. Branching out from cooking, huh? Interesting take, talking about goats. Didn’t know you like them so much.” Shitty ran his hand over Bitty’s head and headed off before Bitty could say anything.

Bitty stopped dead in the middle of the walkway and stared after his teammate. What the heck was he talking about? Yesterday he had posted another VLog entry, but he’d talked about making Death By Chocolate Mousse, not goats. Why would he talk about goats? He tried to remember if he’d ever even mentioned goats in any of his posts. He vaguely remembered talking about the difference between cheese made from goat or cow milk, but never the animals themselves.

Bitty shrugged. It was Shitty. Who knew what he was going on about. He’d ask later, if he got a chance. Right now he had an Econ class and a prof who hated people being late. 

****

Bitty slid the pan of brownies into the oven, then collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table before pulling out his phone and checking his Twitter feed. He’d been too busy running all afternoon to really see what was going on. 

He flipped through the list, and froze. There were more than 50 tweets in response to his latest post, all asking for more about goats and telling him how absolutely hilarious his story was.

Bitty checked the timer. 45 minutes until the brownies were done. He ran up the stairs and into his room, and grabbed his laptop. Within minutes he’d reached his Youtube page and saw a post he had uploaded the night before. At 3 a.m. He’d been sound asleep at 3 a.m. He queued up the video and watched, nervously.

He saw himself, sitting in the near dark, the only light was from his desk lamp. HE looked wide awake, as he told the story of living next to a family who had decided to get goats to take care of their lawn. He remembered the story, as he heard himself talk about all the creative ways those goats had managed to escape and cause trouble. There was the time he’d gone running and seen one of the goats who had tried to jump over the fence, and gotten caught with its front legs on one side of the fence, and back legs on the other. Bitty had managed to get the goat unstuck, and in thanks the rotten thing had butted him repeatedly before running off to eat his mother’s flowers. Then there was the time they had climbed up the neighbor’s car, jumped onto the carport roof, and managed to scramble onto the neighbors roof.

And Bitty didn’t remember recording or posting the thing. In fact, until he heard the story, he’d forgotten it had even happened.

He sat there staring at the computer in confusion.

“Bittle….” Jack’s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

Bitty swung around and looked at Jack in confusion. “Oh, Jack. Sorry, was just…” His voice trailed off.

“The oven timer’s going off and Chowder keeps yelling?” Jack looked at him quizzically.

“Oh dear! My brownies!” Bitty fled down the stairs, just barely in time. They’d be a little dry, but at least they hadn’t burned.

Bitty spent the rest of the evening finishing his homework, and trying to figure out what was going on. How had he created and posted that whole thing without remembering any of it? It just didn’t make sense. 

He wandered up to his room, deep in thought. Obviously too deep in thought, as he suddenly ran into someone in the hallway. 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” He said, startled to see Jack again.

“You okay Bittle?” Jack asked.

“I’m fine. I just didn’t see you there.” Bitty said.

“Not sure how you could have missed me.” Jack said. “You sure you’re okay?”

Bitty sighed. “No, I guess not. I posted to my VLog last night at 3 a.m. I don’t remember doing it. How could I do that?”

Jack frowned. “Did you have anything to drink last night? Take any new medication?”

Bitty shook his head. “No, I was up until around 11 working on Econ, then I went to sleep. I don’t remember anything else until I got up this morning. But apparently, I was posting.” He shrugged. “I don’t get it.”

Jack frowned. “Well, maybe you were sleep walking?”

“Sleep walking? I was telling stories and recording myself!” Bitty yelped. 

Jack looked at him. “Well, I’ve heard of people doing some really odd stuff in there sleep. If you want, I could sleep on the floor in your room and keep an eye on you tonight. See if you do it again?”

Bitty frowned. He didn’t want to put Jack out, but it was kind of creepy to think he might be on social media while not exactly aware. “If you wouldn’t mind?”

Jack smiled slightly. “No problem. You go get ready, I’ll grab my things and get set up.”

Getting ready for bed, and trying to sleep was a little nerve wracking with someone sleeping on the floor, but Bitty finally drifted off.

****

“Bittle.” Something was shaking his arm. 

Bitty pulled away from whatever was shaking him. “Just a few more minutes.” He muttered.

“Bittle. Wake up.” That was Jack’s voice. And… and why was he sitting up? He must have fallen asleep at his desk again. 

Bitty dragged his eyes open . Yep. He was sitting at his desk. Jack must have seen him on his way to bed and decided to… Then he remembered that Jack had been sleeping on his floor. Bitty’s eyes snapped to Jack. “What?” He squeaked.

“You apparently like to sleep VLog.” Jack said. “You just recorded a very nice episode interviewing the house ghosts. You asked them very nicely to calm down because they were freaking Ransom out.”


	2. Version Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea for this one from UrchinOfTokyo, and she graciously let me write it up.

Bitty staggered down the stairs, fighting to keep his eyes open. Everything hurt. He felt worse than he did after one of Jack’s checking clinics, but he’d gone to bed early last night and he’d slept through until his alarm. When he found he was so exhausted he could barely drag himself out of the bed, and all his muscles ached. This was the third morning in a row he woke up more tired than when he’d gone to sleep. How was that even possible?

“Yo, Bits! Ready for that Econ midterm today?” Shitty’s hand came down on his shoulder, and Bitty’s knees nearly gave way. He staggered and caught himself on the door to the kitchen, barely keeping himself upright. “Whoa, dude. You okay?” Shitty looked more closely at Bitty’s face. “You’re looking a little ragged round the edges there.”

“Just tired. And everything hurts.” Bitty groaned. 

“I thought Jack called off the checking clinics for midterms week.” Shitty tilted his head to the side. “Wanted you to focus on schoolwork.”

“He did. I don’t know why I feel so awful.” Bitty sighed. “I even went to bed early last night.”

Shitty clapped him on the shoulder again, then headed into the kitchen to grab breakfast. “Well, take care of yourself. We don’t want you sick.”

Bitty finished off a bowl of cereal and staggered off to class.

The rest of the day was a blur of barely understood classes. He didn’t remember a single question on his Econ midterm. He hoped his answers had actually made sense. A nap gave him enough energy to actually eat dinner and get his homework done. He glumly looked around the kitchen when he finished. He’d planned on making another batch of brownies for the frogs, but he could barely stand, he was so tired. He staggered up the stairs to his room and collapsed on his bed.

“Bitty? You okay?” Shitty stuck his head in through his bedroom door.

Bitty groaned, and rolled his head far enough to see Shitty leaning agains the door and looking at him a little worriedly. “I’m just tired.”

“We’re getting a little worried about you.” Shitty said, walking in and sitting down next to him. “You do realize you haven’t baked anything in two days now.”

“I’m just so tired.” Bitty said. “I don’t get it. I go to sleep, and I wake up in the morning even more tired. “

“You might want to stop in at the clinic.” Shitty said. “Maybe you have mono or something?”

“I don’t have time to be sick.” Bitty groaned. “I’ll just go to bed early tonight, and tomorrow I’ll be better.”

“Okay, dude. But if you’re not showing some improvement in a day or so we’ll be having words.” Shitty patted his back.

Bitty laughed. “I’ll be fine tomorrow. I’m just stressed about exams.”

“Sure, brah. Sleep it off.” Shitty left the room and Bitty fell asleep on the top of his bed, without even climbing under the covers.

But the next morning was just as bad. And by bedtime the next night, Bitty understood why sleep deprivation was such a good torture device. He could barely walk, his brain wouldn’t focus, and he was pretty sure he was beginning to hallucinate. He collapsed on his bed, deciding that if he didn’t feel better the next day, he’d go in to the clinic and have them check him out.

“Bittle, Shitty said you’re not doing well.” Bitty startled and rolled his head to look at his door. Jack stood in the door. Bitty figured it was just the exhaustion related hallucinations that made Jack look so concerned.

“I feel awful. I get up more tired than I went to bed. It feels like I spent the night getting checked into the boards by a team of Sumo wrestlers.” Bitty groaned.

Jack walked over and placed one large hand over Bitty’s forehead. “You don’t feel warm. And you’re not flushed.”

Bitty shook his head. “I don’t feel sick. Just so tired.” 

Jack frowned. “Would you mind if I slept on the floor in here tonight?”

Bitty felt confused, but put it down to even more of the exhaustion. “Sure? If you want?”

Jack nodded. “Great. Get ready for bed. I’ll grab my stuff and make up a spot on the floor.”

Bitty nodded. “Okay.” He managed to force himself to brush his teeth and change into pajamas before crawling into bed and falling deeply asleep.

****

“Bitty. Bitty.” Someone was trying to wake him up. Bitty slapped the hand away and tried to pull the covers up over his shoulders. He couldn’t find them, so he reached out further. And smacked his hand into something cold and hard, nearly breaking his hand. His eyes snapped open and for a minute he didn’t know where he was. Not in his bedroom. 

“Bittle, you okay?” Jack’s voice. He looked down. Jack’s hand was on his shoulder, shaking him. 

“Wh… Where am I?” Bitty asked, looking around confused.

“You’re in the weight room. Apparently you’ve been sleepwalking here at night and working out for a few hours. The receptionist said you show up around midnight, sign in, and head back home a few hours later.”

Bitty looked down. He had changed into sweatpants and a teeshirt, put on his shoes, and walked the half mile to the student center. “I got changed?” He asked in surprise.

“When you got up, I wanted to see what you’d do.” Jack said. “I figured you had to be sleepwalking. I didn’t realize you’d be lifting weights. So, how about we head home and you get some sleep? And tomorrow we’ll see about setting about some weight training for you so your subconscious doesn’t feel the need to slip it in at midnight?”

Bitty groaned. “Sounds good. And maybe start locking my door so I can’t sneak out at night.”

Jack laughed.


End file.
